


All I Wanna Do is Make Love to You

by chibiihealz



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mention of Lukas Podolski and Bastian Schweinsteiger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiihealz/pseuds/chibiihealz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Götzeus one shot based off the epic Heart song of the same name. A sixteen year old Mario sees Marco in the rain and picks him up. They spend the night together but what happens when the sun rises? Will Mario return to his boyfriend or are these two simply meant to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Wanna Do is Make Love to You

**All I Want to Do Is Make Love to You...**

_A Götzeus one shot based off the epic Heart song of the same name._

 

**June 2008**

Mario cursed to himself as he rode down the dismal streets of Dortmund in the middle of a freak rainstorm. He hadn't seen the weather this bad in a long time - it unnerved him. He had another five hour or so drive in front of him to back to his home in Memmingen. The season was over and he missed his family. It was unlikely he would be able to continue driving in these conditions. He stopped at the light and hit the steering wheel in frustration.

It was in that instant that something or rather someone caught his eye. A figure standing against a tree memorized him. The young man looked maybe eighteen or nineteen. His strawberry blonde hair was buzzed with the back being just slightly longer. The light above illuminated him, making him look like some sort of awkward angel. He had no umbrella and was wearing nothing but an Deutschland Fußball-Bund jersey adorned with the number 10 - Podolski.  The rain made the jersey stick to him, showing off his wonderful thin frame.

Mario looked around quickly and realized no one else was around. What was this guy doing out in the rain so late at night? He frowned slightly. He had to at the very least offer him a ride.

Mario pulled up beside the young man and rolled down his passenger side window. The older teenager peered into the vehicle at Mario and offered him a gentle grin. They both stared for a moment - each captivated by the other.

"Would you like a ride somewhere?" Mario called out breaking out of his trance

"I'm actually just trying to find a way out of town," the other man replied with a sigh. "Trying to hide away from the family. You know?"

Mario nodded and chuckled. Maybe the company would help keep him focused for a little while. It certainly beats driving alone.

"Get on in," Mario offered, "I've got at least a five hour drive ahead of me if that's far enough out of town for you."

He smiled and promptly worked his way into the car, "I appreciate it man. The weather out there is absolutely dreadful."

 

Mario nodded and set about to drive on once more. The two talked about everything. Music. Football. The upcoming Euro Cup and how Germany would win both the Euro and World Cup in the coming years. It turned out that this gorgeous stranger played for Rot Weiss Ahlen's senior team. His name was Marco Reus. That explained how he seemed strangely familiar. His name though - Mario never figured to ask. He preferred to just name him baby in his mind.

 

And it felt wrong. He had a boyfriend. One he loved a great deal. Or so he thought.

 

"What brought you to Dortmund, then?" Mario asked curiously.

Marco sighed and focused on the outside world, "visiting family. They're all in Dortmund. I got into a bit of an argument with my mutter and I just had to get out of there."

Mario noticed he was obviously distraught and frowned. "Want to talk about it?"

Marco looked over at Mario and really took in his appearance. He was a slightly chubby cheeked teen, maybe sixteen with shaggy brown hair. He was slightly husky but he figured it was due to football. He was, quite simply, gorgeous. There was just something about him that made Marco trust him. He made him feel complete for the first time in forever. Maybe fate lead him to Mario. If only he could be so lucky.

"My mutter doesn't approve of me being gay," Marco dead panned figuring he had nothing to lose. "She's convinced Podolski and Schweinsteiger are bad influences and are pushing the gay culture on us young men."

He silently prayed Mario wouldn't throw him out on the side of the road. It would destroy him if he did. Mario grinned ever so slightly. It was fate - he was sure of it. It just had to be. He was pretty sure he fell in love with him at first sight. Then he finds out that he is gay as well. Everything about this was so right.

"My mom didn't accept it at first either," Mario replied with a grin, causing the Marco's heart to soar. "She eventually got over it. Perhaps yours will too."

Marco was staring out the window with the biggest grin on his face. His instincts had been spot on. This was his destiny sitting beside him. He may have only been nineteen and this youngster only sixteen but they had found their other halves. There was no doubt about it.

 

Mario saw the sign for a motel about thirty kilometers out of Dortmund. He knew the hotel well, having driven out here on numerous occasions to escape the life of a youth player for Dortmund. He sometimes came here with his boyfriend in tow, even if they had never had sex. Mario was still a virgin. He bit his lip, nervously. Perhaps things could change that night.

"We should stop for the night," Marco said as if he was reading Mario's mind as he stared at the motel that was coming into view.

 

So they stopped. It didn't take Marco long to get a room, saving Mario the hassle of using a fake ID. The two of them approached the door in silence. They both recognized what was coming even if they didn't articulate it. The sexual chemistry between them was off the charts. Everything between them was. Marco was no virgin, but he had an inkling that the younger boy was. He would treat him well. Introduce him to the full extent of their world. Tomorrow they could sort out the details of their relationship. Marco intended to hold onto this one forever.

 

Marco opened the door and turned on the lights just inside the doorway. The room was snug with one King size bed. Mario stood out in the rain suddenly afraid. It totally felt so right but it was such a foreign world and this wasn't his boyfriend. This was a God whose name he didn't even know.

Marco noticed he was alone in the room and quickly spun round. He grinned at the boy standing in the rain. He should have expected that. Marco stepped back outside of the threshold of the motel and stood in front of the now soaked boy. Mario glanced up at Marco and their eyes locked. The love, the lust, the unexplainable, impossible love radiated from both of them. Suddenly, Mario wasn't afraid anymore. Marco gently ran a finger down Mario's cheek and cupped his face, pulling him towards him and crashed his lips down onto his own.

It didn't take long for the kiss to become heated with such passion that made Mario dizzy. They slipped up into the room and Mario kicked the door shut, ripping away his shirt quickly.

 

Mario growled with lust, "Wasting no time are you now?"

"Take your clothes off and fuck me already," Mario responded, pushing Marco against a wall.

Marco took Mario's hands and gently assisted him in taking off his shirt. He moved his hands down Mario's chest slowly, going down to the border of his boxers. He locked his eyes with Mario and kissed him gently.

"I'm not going to fuck you," Marco purred as he nibbled on Mario's full bottom lip. "I am going to make love to you."

 

That's exactly what Marco did. They spent the night wrapped up in each other's arms. Moans filling the space with more ecstasy and love than either one of them ever could have imagined. It was magic, sheer enchantment. Mario felt cherished. Something his boyfriend never made him feel. Guilt ate away at him, but he did his best to push it away and focus on the glorious man who took away his innocence and brought the man out in him so many times and so very easily.

It was the early hours of the morning when they finally collapsed. The sun was peering into the room like a warm blanket. Marco fell asleep easily. He was the happiest he had ever been. His future suddenly seemed more promising. Even if he never made the senior German team or won any Bundesliga titles as long as has had this man boy in his life than he would be complete. Mario Götze was his dream now.

Marco. That was his name. Marco Reus. Sometime while lost in unbidden passion he learned his name. It was one he would remember always. He laid with his head on Marco's chest with their loving arms wrapped around one another. Mario's heart broke. He knew he couldn't stay. His boyfriend didn't deserve this. His boyfriend understood that secrecy would forever be the case with them. The football world could never know he was gay. With Marco, Mario knew he wouldn't be able to hide it.

 

He thought of how the media treated Lukas Podolski and Bastian Schweinsteiger and they weren't even out of the closet. Mario knew they were an item - it was obvious but they covered it well considering. Mario didn't believe he would be able to manage it with Marco. It would come out and it would ruin both their careers before they ever even had a chance. Tears found his eyes and his body gently swayed as the silent sobs racked his body. It killed him to do this.

He slid away from Marco's precious side and quickly got dressed. He could be home by the time Marco woke up and would never be able to find him. Mario knew that if Marco came after him, he would lose all reserve and give into his heart. He found some paper and quickly scribbled a note. He took off in the car and drove away as fast as he could. It took him everything he had not to turn around. His heart, body and soul screamed out for Marco but Mario knew it was better this way.

 

Marco had done everything perfectly. He taught Mario what love truly was and it wasn't something he would ever regret. He would never ever forget the ginger boy who won his heart forever.

He thought the tears would never stop.

\----

 

Marco woke up a few hours later in a state of bliss. The previous night had been perfect in every sense of the word. He opened his eyes and reached out for Mario. He shot up when he discovered the bed was cold and empty. He leaped out of the bed in a panic. This just wasn't happening.

He checked the bathroom, but it was empty. He threw on his pants and ran out onto the landing and looked at where the car had been parked earlier only to find it gone. Tears filled his eyes. Mario had left him. But why? It simply didn't make sense. None of it did.

One night stands were something he was used to. It was all he had known. But with Mario he had experienced love. He knew Mario felt the same way so why would he leave?

That's when the note on Mario's pillow caught his eye. Marco quickly picked it up praying it would say he was getting food or something.

Nothing could prepare him for what it really said though.

                                                             

_One night of love was all we knew. Please don't try to find me. Don't you dare. Just live in my memory. You'll always be there._

 

Marco fell apart. The tears came and they didn't stop.

 

\-----

**2009  
Dortmund**

 

The German national squad was using Dortmund's training facilities for a special session as the group began preparations for their 2010 World Cup run. Marco Reus was working with Kevin Grosskreutz on some drills waiting for Jogi to arrive. They had a new call up arriving today. It was unknown if this Dortmund player would make the team for the World Cup, but they were anxious to meet their teammate all the same. The national team was more of a family than anything. They always welcomed everyone regardless of if they become a permanent fixture or simply a passer-by.

 

Marco's stomach was in knots all day and he possessed no thought why. He hadn't felt them since that fateful night a year ago when he had his heart broken by a _child._ He never spoke about it to anyone. Not even Kevin, who had become his best friend. No one else would ever know.

Jogi arrived on the pitch with a seventeen year old in tow. Marco wasn't paying any attention. He rarely did during these things. He was too focused on the fact that his entire body and soul were coming alive again. They had been frozen and he had become almost heartless over the last year. It was how he dealt with the pain. It's the only thing that helped. But now he felt as though Mario was standing beside him. And it drove him crazy.

Mario was scared shitless. He had finally been called up to the senior squad and he was only seventeen. He knew the World Cup was out of reach for next year, but he was available if needed. He would train with them. Perhaps someday play a real game with them. Realistically, he had his eyes set on the 2012 Euro's. That was far more reasonable.

He followed Jogi Löw onto the pitch. His heart pounded in his throat. He didn't know what to expect. There were legends on the field. People he grew up idolizing. Michael Ballack. Per Mertesaker. Philipp Lahm. Lukas Podolski. Bastian Schweinsteiger. Miroslav Klose. He could go on forever. He was scared he wouldn't be good enough and sent back to Dortmund crying. His eyes glanced over the group as he stood only feet away from his idols. It didn't take long though for him to find the man standing behind Lukas Podolski.

 

Mario's heart stopped.

"Kevin I need you to work with Schweini and Poldi if you don't mind," Jogi explained, "Marco I need you to play with our rookie over here. Mario go over there. I'll visit you after training."

Mario slowly approached Marco. Marco took one look at him and at first he saw nothing but love and happiness and relief. This made Mario feel a lot better about everything. Maybe it would all work out, he thought. Then the look changed to angry and bitter. Clearly he was still hurt. Not that he could blame him.

 

"Marco..." Mario whispered softly

 

The sound of his name rolling off his tongue sounded like heaven. He almost came undone right then and there, but he couldn't forget what he had done. He noticed how the boy had changed. He still had the baby look to him. The fullness in his cheeks were ever present. He was slightly taller and the jersey showed that he had become more defined. He bore an air of innocence mixed with confidence. He was coming into his own and it showed. Marco would be lying if he said he didn't miss him. He did horribly. He wanted to know this boy. To grow with him. He still did to this day and there wasn't a day that passed when he didn't wonder 'what if'. But he couldn't forget what he did.

"Don't bother," Marco said harshly, venom in his voice. "We are team mates now. Not friends. Not anything. Let's just do this and get it over with."

Mario just stood there speechless. Not that he had any cause to be surprised. He got what he deserved. He looked down at the ground completely defeated. The next few weeks were going to be hell.

 

The two worked flawlessly together. This didn't go unnoticed by Jogi Löw or Jürgen Klopp who had been watching closely as he prepared for his season with Dortmund. He had been awaiting for a player who played well with Mario. He wanted the boy on his senior squad but needed someone who complimented his play style. The Podolski to his Schweinsteiger. Watching the 20 year olds chemistry with his wunderkind, he knew he had found it. He quickly pulled his phone out and dialed the number to his assistant.

"Get me the manager for Rot Weiss Ahlen on the phone," he said simply with a grin. "I want to approach them with the intention of buying Marco Reus."

He hung up the phone, his eyes still on the boys. They were doing a 2 vs 2 against Lahm and Hummels, who had also been recently called up. They had a chemistry that was rare in football. They were going to be the next great duo he was sure of it. Only he knew it was going to cost him. Particularly considering he knew other teams were courting him for the 2009-2010 season. He was going to do everything he could. He was a star on their youth team and he intended on making him a star with the senior team.

 

As training died down, Mario decided to stay at midfield for a few minutes. He needed to clear his head. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Jürgen talking to Marco and his stomach leaped into his throat. Did Jürgen see them playing together? Was he trying to sign him? That worried Mario in the worst way. He turned tail and jogged into the locker rooms. He couldn't think what life would be like with Marco there on a daily basis.

He had barely wrapped his mind around the fact that they were both considered up and coming stars. How did Marco not recognize him from the reports that he knew all young footballers read? Was he not looking for him on purpose? Was he trying to push the memory out of his mind only to be forced to deal with it on the international stage? It was a nightmare. He was very conflicted. He was with his boyfriend. Absolutely nothing had changed. They were intimate now but it had been nothing like the magical love he had created with Marco and it never would. But Marco didn't want anything to do with him. He had to accept all that.

 

Marco finished his discussion with Jürgen optimistic for the future. One of the best clubs in the Bundesliga wanted to sign him. He had been close to a deal with Borussia Mönchengladbach but it seemed almost as though it may not take place. Not with Borussia Dortmund knocking on his door. Like Bayern München, if they wanted you than you ran with it. Chances like this didn't always come around, especially for younger players who didn't come straight from the academy.

Schalke and Bayern had produced some incredible talents that were being called up for this training session. Manuel Neuer and Thomas Müller were just examples of that. Manu was expected to join the team on the tour of Asia while the rest of them would remain in reserves. He wondered for a moment, though - where did Mario come from? Who did he play for? What youth club did he hail from? As he walked into the locker rooms he glanced around him, curious about his potential new home. He knew the arena well. He'd grown up here. Things had changed, obviously, as they always do. It was a team photograph that caught his eye. It was the youth squad photograph. His heart stopped when he saw the young boy standing proudly with the team.

Mario Götze played for Dortmund. Had he been called up? Would he be called up? He suddenly found himself rethinking the possibility of signing with Dortmund. Or was this another sign of fate? Maybe their initial meeting had been nothing but the wrong time. What if now was the right time? Could he ever trust the boy who had taken him out of the rain and taught him what love was?

 

He went into the locker room and instantly regretted it. Mario was standing in nothing but a tight, revealing pair of black boxers joking around with Lukas and Thomas. A lump formed in his throat as he ran his eyes over his body. He was losing his boyish figure, replacing it with the athletic body of a man. He wanted to run his hands and his tongue all over him. He shook his head. He had to get out of there.

He returned to the pitch and waited. Slowly the other guys filed out and he was certain that Mario had left with the other younger players who had filed out in a large group. He took this opportunity to sneak back into the locker room. It was empty. He let out a sigh of relief. He would have to deal with Mario at some point or another just not today. He needed a chance to think things through.

He stripped down and walked into the showers. He heard the water running and cursed to himself. Mario was standing under one of the showers with his head against the wall, crying. Marco's heart broke. He knew then that he was one of the reasons for the boy’s tears. He bit his lip and considered his next move. He could walk away unnoticed and shower at the hotel. Or he could give in to his primal desire and risk the pain of being left all over again or turn the tables and leave himself. Let him feel the sting.

 

He threw reason to the side and walked over to where Mario was and put a gentle hand on his back. Mario spun around, startled. Before he could react, Marco stepped into the water and pushed Mario against the wall, crashing his lips to Mario with abandon. Mario moaned in response and nipped at Marco's bottom lip. Marco groaned in response.

"Not here," Marco purred. "Your place or mine?"

Mario smirked into the kiss, "you have a roommate. Mine won't bother me and knows full well I'm gay."

"It is yours then," Marco said, stepping away from Mario and grabbed the body wash he had sitting on the ledge

Marco used the luffa and lathered up Mario's body. Everything about it was intoxicating. It was intimate, erotic and romantic. Mario fought back the tears. He didn't deserve this. Not after what he did to Marco. This man was a fucking angel. Mario was sure of it.

They spent the next half hour washing one another. Cherishing every touch. Kissing every body part they could above the waist. It was an unspoken rule. They exited the arena more aroused than either ever imagined. They walked to their cars together. Deciding to take Mario's, Marco threw his duffle bag into the trunk of his own car while Mario sat in the driver’s seat, staring at the text message in front of him. He had to do it. He couldn't make the same decision he did before. But he couldn't send it. He couldn't do it like this.

 

Marco appeared to be on the phone do Mario decided to do the same. He took a deep breath and dialed a number. The phone rang four times, each time Mario praying the other person didn't answer. The phone's voice mail picked up. This would be better than text.

"Chris... I can't live like this anymore. I love you but..." He took a deep breath. This was the right thing to do. "Please understand I'm in love with another man. What you couldn't give me he can. I'm sorry."

Marco hung up his phone and practically skipped to the car. His eyes radiating happiness. He slipped into the car and grabbed Mario by the rear of the neck and kissed him ferociously. Mario broke the kiss and lay his head against Marco's with a grin.

"Ready to go?"

"Yea I'm ready," Marco replied with a sexy half smile.

 

The boys drove with music blaring. They were at peace in the presence of one another. It was something they both could get used to. Something they both wanted. Marco had made his mind up regarding his future in football. Dortmund was the most logical option for him. Not only for Mario but for his career as well. They came from the same place and together they could share their journey. They would do it all together. Win titles. Win the World Cup. They would have the world.

 

But Marco was still hesitant. He knew him and Mario would spend the night together, lost in ecstasy just as they had a year ago. It would be wonderful and he would cherish it, but when the dust settles what would happen?

The feeling stayed with him as they entered the door to Mario's apartment that he shared with Mats. Mats was nowhere to be found. Mario just shrugged. He was probably out chasing tail again. He opened the door and let Marco in and led him into his bedroom. Marco couldn't help but grin. It was what he would expect from any teenager. Football was everywhere. What captured his eye was a minuscule part of his wall by his bed. It was various printed images and newspaper clippings of him. He had been keeping tabs on him. He ran his hand along the images and felt his heart burst with emotions.

He did care.  
Or had a twisted fan boy obsession.  
Or both.  
Either way, it made Marco feel wanted.

 

Marco sat on the bed and studied Mario - he was suddenly wondering whether or not this was the right decision. His heart told him to fuck reason and just love while his mind screamed to just go away and never look back.

"Mario..." Marco took a deep breath, afraid of what would come of this conversation. "Why did you leave and then keep tabs on me like that?"

Mario sighed and knelt down in front of him. It was time to lay it all out in the open.

"I had a boyfriend," Mario said simply. "The guilt of what happened ate me up. I couldn't stay. You deserved much better. You deserved to have someone who could give you the world and I couldn't. Not while I was with Chris. I thought I would be able to survive, but I didn't. Not really. I existed, but never truly felt like I belonged. Then I saw you in a photo at the arena and I started to follow your career. I believed when the time was right Id find you again."

"Chris?" He asked, afraid of the reply

Mario smiled slightly, but his eyes showed just a tinge of sadness. No matter how glad he was to have Marco sitting in front of him the guilt of what he did to Chris still ate at him. It would for some time.

“We split up,” Mario replied simply. “I couldn’t be with him when…”

Marco looked at his younger lover curiously. He ran his hand through Mario’s hair with a smile, “When what, Sunny?”

Mario’s eyes lit up at the nickname, “When…”

 

The front door opened with a sense of furry. This startled both Marco and Mario as they quickly scrambled to their feet. Marco shielded his younger, shorter lover as they braced for whatever furry had entered the apartment.

“MARIO!” the voice screamed out in a mixture of anger and torment

Mario closed his eyes and silently cursed, “It's Chris. I should have known he would drive out here for an explanation.”

“Dangerous?” Marco asked quietly getting a snicker from Mario

“He’s harmless, just tall and hurt,” Mario replied, stepping away from Marco and squeezed his hand lightly to reassure him. “I will speak to him, okay?”

Marco looked concerned, but nodded. He knew how jilted lovers could be. But he worried. He just couldn't help it. But as Mario went to tread out into the living room, Marco grabbed his hand and twisted him round. He quickly kissed him and leaned his forehead against Mario’s. It was a silent plea to be careful, but to also let Mario know that he was nearby in case things went array.

 

Mario stepped out into the living room sheepishly, staring at the floor. He couldn’t stand to look at Christoph right now. Not after breaking up with him like he had. Christoph had always been a good boyfriend but it simply wasn’t the right relationship – for either of them. Mario felt like a dick.

“How the _hell_ did you fall in _love_ with another guy?!” Christoph shouted with tear filled eyes, forcing Mario to look up at his ex. He looked like pure hell. “Who is it? Mats? Its Mats isn’t it? I fucking knew it!”

Mario quickly shook his head, “No, it’s not Mats. I love Mats, but not like that. He’s like my brother.”

Christoph’s baby blue eyes radiated with sheer anguish as he passed his hand through his shaggy blonde hair, “Who then? Or better yet, how? Who else on the team is gay? It’s not like you plucked up some random guy off the street in the rain or something for fuck sakes.”

Mario smirked, he knew Christoph had meant it as a joke, but he couldn’t have been any closer to the truth. Christoph caught the reaction Mario had to the statement and threw his hands up into the air exasperated. He couldn’t believe this. Not. One. Bit.

“You’re kidding me, right?” he was disbelief, it was a nightmare. He was living in an 80’s love song. “When?”

Mario sighed, “Last June. The night I was driving back home from Dortmund. Remember that really bad storm that you pretty much tried to convince me to drive to you in instead of going home until the weather cleared up?”

Christoph nodded, “Yeah, I remember. You should have. We could have avoided this.”

Mario shrugged, “I was going to. In the back of mind I planned on it. Then when I saw Marco standing there I couldn’t just leave him.”

“Oh, so he has a name,” Christoph laughed bitterly, “Did you _fuck_ him?”

Mario knew this was what was going to hurt him the most. For the last year or so, he had been convinced that he had been the one to take Mario’s virginity the same night he gave his own to him. It had been something special between them – or so Christoph had believed. He threw himself down onto the couch and buried his head into his hands. Mario didn’t answer him; he didn’t have too. Christoph had known Mario long enough to know what this reaction meant. Christoph kicked the chair near him before sitting on the ottoman across from where Mario sat and lowered his head in defeat.

Marco stood by the edge of the doorway, just hiding inside of it, not wanting to be seen. It would only make things so much worse. He was still spinning from the conversation he had been listening in on. Mario _loved_ him. It made his heart soar and his stomach do back flips. He had known the moment he slid into the car that fateful night and first laid eyes on Mario that he was it. He was the one he was meant to spend his life with. It was a perfect match in every way. He understood why Mario did what he did that night – it was noble of him. It showed his true character. He chose to do the right thing instead of what his heart told him to do. The sound of the chair colliding with a bookcase alerted him and he nearly charged into the living room, but the scene in the room pulled him back into the bedroom. It was a heartbreaking scene of a couple that was once in love ending it all with the truth of betrayal. He couldn’t interfere. He had to let Mario handle this on his own.

 

“You said that I couldn’t give you the one thing that he could…” Christoph whispered, his eyes still fixated on the floor, “What is it?”

Mario sighed, “When I was with him I felt complete. Like my soul was whole. He made me feel this kind of _love_ that I just can’t explain. When I saw him it was like my entire world finally made sense. You are an amazing guy, Chris and you were an incredible boyfriend…”

“Not incredible enough apparently,” Christoph scoffed and stood up, not wanting to be near Mario at the moment, “We were together for a year and a half. I waited forever for you and I respected that you just weren’t ready because I loved you and you just go and give it away to some _whore_ that you picked up off the streets!”

“He is _NOT_ a whore, Christoph!” Mario snapped back in defense

“Why now?” Christoph asked, looking Mario dead in the eye, “You fucked him a _year_ ago. Why break up with me now? You obviously left him wherever it was that you guys had your little fuck fest and went on like nothing happened….”

“It wasn’t a _fuck_ fest,” Mario sneered, “We made love.”

“No, what we did was make love,” Christoph rebutted, “What you did with him was cheat. You don’t make love when you cheat. Answer my question, Mario. Why now? You're never going to see him again. If he hasn’t found you by now then reality check, he’s probably never going too.”

“He was at the training session today,” Mario dead panned, “He was called up to the training session. We were put together. It’s likely we’ll be a duo on the pitch.”

Christoph looked confused, “The only Marco at that training session was Reus and there’s… Oh my god, Marco Reus?! That’s why you had some sort of fucking twisted obsession with him all of a sudden?”

Mario flinched, “It wasn’t an…”

“Yes, it was,” Christoph yelled, “I knew how much you were looking for information on him, printing articles, putting his picture on your wall. Beside your bed for fuck sakes, so you saw him first when you woke up. I figured it was a stupid crush. But you… I don’t believe this. This isn’t… Fuck you. Fuck him. Fuck all of this. Unless we both end up playing for Germany someday, Mario, I _never_ want to talk to you again and the next time we face one another, I will not hold back. Same goes for your fucking lover boy. Have a fucking wonderful life, asshole.”

With that, Christoph stormed out of the apartment, nearly taking the door off the hinges when he slammed it. Mario stood in the center of the living room feeling like the lowest human form. Marco was at his side almost instantly and threw his arms around him. Mario fell apart – the guilt finally breaking through full force. That chapter in his life was closed and Marco understood how badly that hurt – regardless of circumstance. He would be there for Mario though. For now and forever.

“I heard what Christoph said,” Marco whispered as he rubbed Mario’s back, soothing his lover, “I love you too.”

Mario pulled away from Marco startled and locked eyes with him. A smile quickly replaced the tears and he pulled Marco towards him. The guilt would stay with him for some time, but he had Marco now. He would focus on that. At the moment, nothing else but the two of them mattered. Their love was out in the open – even if it seemed impossible. They barely knew each other. Fate didn’t care, it did what it wanted when it wanted to do it. They were blessed to be so young and have their entire lives ahead of them – together. Most people spent their entire lives looking for what they had. They had a year of time to make up for and at that moment all they wanted to do was make love.

So they did.

**Author's Note:**

> I did NOT expect that too be so long. I just couldn’t stop writing. I originally was going to give this a not-so-happy ending but the words took over and I changed it up. I tried to keep aspects of the song within the ending just it applied to Christoph instead of Marco. I’m not sure why I chose Christoph as the jilted boyfriend in this. It just happened so don’t hate me for it lol.   
> I really hope you guys liked this. I really like doing these one shots. They’re fun. This one will only be a one shot. I don’t really see the point in dragging it on.  
> Thanks for reading: D


End file.
